Welcome Home
by Kitara Violet
Summary: After two and a half weeks of her husband being away on a mission, Tifa welcomes him home. RudeTifa. Twoshot. PWP.
1. Chapter 1

Tifa smiled as she lied on top of her husband, lazily drawing patterns on his chest. It had been two and a half weeks since she last saw him due to a mission he had. She remembered how much their little one year old girl, Tula cried when he was packing his stuff. Rude had carried her and kissed her chubby cheeks, stating that he would be back and he would spend his next few days off with her and her beautiful mommy. The baby didn't really understand, but she seemed pacified and gave him a sloppy wet baby kiss before he left. When he kissed Tifa goodbye, he whispered in her ear. "I want you in our bed naked when I get back."

When he sent the text message stating that he'll be home late tonight, she made sure to close the bar on time, clean it, put Tula to sleep then went to their bedroom and stripped. She lied on the bed, waiting for him. After an hour and a half of waiting, she heard the car pull up outside. A few minutes later, she saw Rude walk in their room. She gave him a sweet smile while spreading her legs. "Welcome home…" And before she knew it, he was naked as well and she was riding him.

Rude was looking at her as she continued to draw little patterns on his chest, glad that he was finally home after a this long mission. As much as he knew the new Turks needed training, he just wished he wasn't always paired with a greenhorn. But at least this time Reno and Rod were with him so he wasn't completely alone.

She looked up at him and kissed his chin. "We should shower," she suggested innocently, knowing it wasn't so innocent.

He gave her bottom a squeeze and smirked. "Toys or no toys?" Many people had thought Tifa was sweet and innocent once they got to know her, figuring she would be the "vanilla" type of a girl. He would know, he heard the talk around the bar when they thought he wasn't listening. A lot of guys assumed she wouldn't be into kinks though they told each other what they would show her if they could have sex with her for a day. He doubt any of the men could handle her sexual prowess. Despite being sweet and kind to everyone, Tifa could be the kinkiest woman when it came to sex.

She leaned up and kissed his nose. "You decide and meet me," she told him as she winked and walked off to the bathroom. She heard him get up soon after and joined her in the bathroom, stating they wouldn't use toys this time. Though she did have something in mind as she bent over to turn the water on and looked up at the detachable showerhead. A part of her always wondered what it would feel like…

"Is everything okay?" Rude asked her, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, why?" she asked.

"You were staring at something. Is the water too hot?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, it's fine. I was just lost in my thoughts for a second." She smiled at him as she stepped in the tub. "Well? Are you going to join me or not?"

Rude smirked as he joined her. "So what were you thinking about?"

Tifa gave him an innocent smile as she pulled the curtain shut then reached up to the detachable showerhead, pulling it down. She adjusted it, seeing Rude move to the back of the tub and turned the shower on. "Teasing you," she answered. She aimed the pulsing water in between her thighs, moaning as the warm water teased her most sensitive area. She faintly heard Rude groan and ask her if she needed help, shaking her head as she lifted one leg and rested her foot on the edge of the tub so he could get a better view. One hand moved down in between her thighs as she used two fingers to spread her labia. "No, just watch."

The Turk watched as she aimed the water at her cunt, moving his own hand down to his cock and began stroking it. He wouldn't deny that watching Tifa play with herself was hot. It was extremely hot seeing the water shower her cunt and mixing with her juices. His hand started moving a little faster in stroking his cock as he saw her shove two fingers inside.

"Mmm, that's hot," Tifa said as she watched that strong hand stroke the cock that she loved having inside her. She moved her fingers deeper into her and kept the showerhead aimed at her swollen clit.

Rude moved his hand even faster as he continued to watch those fingers fuck her pussy more vigorously. "Yes, it is," he groaned out as he felt the precum leaking from his member.

She gave him a cheeky smile as a third and fourth finger was added and her thumb rubbed her clit in small fast circles. "Mmm, you love…watching me," she stated. She continued fucking herself with her fingers and watching him. Her breasts slightly bounced as her breath became heavier and her nipples hardened into peaks. She wanted to touch them but that would mean pulling her fingers out and she needed something in her pussy right now.

"Want me to hold it so you can use both hands?" Rude managed to ask, feeling his cock get harder. Tifa nodded and handed the showerhead to him and he aimed it as her pussy. She then moved her free hand to her tits, tugging harshly at her rosy nipples and moved her fingers faster inside. He saw her head lean back against the wall and closed her eyes. "Fuck, you're so hot."

Tifa moaned as she rubbed at her clit faster as well, feeling her juices spurt out as her fingers fucked her pussy. Though she wished it was Rude's fingers in her. It only took two of his fingers and his thumb to make her feel like she did now. And those hands on her breasts…she almost came at the thought. She looked at him, seeing him watching her hand play with her tit and smiled at him. "Like…what you see?" she panted softly.

"I'm thinking of throwing you up against the wall and having my way with you," he growled, removing his hand from his cock.

"Sounds wonderful…," she said as she moved her hand from her breast ."From the front…" Her hand moved to behind her, sliding her fingers in between her ass cheeks and teased the hole. "Or…from behind?" She inserted two fingers into her hole and moved the hand in her vagina faster.

Rude reattached the showerhead back in its place then looked at her. "I'll let you decide," he told her. At this point, he didn't care if he fucked her pussy or her ass, either one was perfect for him. All he needed right now was to be inside her.

Her hands moved over his chest and shoulders as the water cascaded over them. "Back, then front. I want to wrap my legs around you when I cum with you in my pussy," she said, licking at his ear and rubbing her body against his.

"Turn around," he ordered.

She listened and presented her ass to him, feeling his cock rub in between her cheeks. "Rude…don't tease me. I need you," she pleaded.

"You don't look desperate enough," he mused as he continued rubbing his hardened length against her. He spanked her butt, watching the ripe white cheeks jiggle a little from the blow. His hand grabbed one cheek, squeezing and giving it another pop. He spanked her again, alternating between her cheeks and giving them a healthy squeeze. His hand moved further down and rubbed her pussy before shoving three fingers inside her.

Tifa moaned as she felt those fingers work her body like an instrument, making her moan, gasp, and cry out in pleasure. She felt him shove his pinky inside to join with the fingers inside her and felt his thumb go into her ass. "Oh yes! Aah! Yes! YES!" she shouted as she rocked back against his hand, feeling those fingers pump her pussy faster while thumb moved around. "Fuck me! Please fuck me, Rude!"

He pulled his hand away and gave her bottom another pop. "Show me where you want my cock," he ordered.

The busty brunette woman moaned then moved her hands back and spread her ass cheeks, showing him her stretched hole. "Please fuck my dirty little asshole," she begged him. "It wants your cock to fill it with your cum so I can walk around with it inside me."

Rude positioned his cock with her opening then brutally thrust into her and began fucking her, using all his strength to pound into her ass. All that could be heard aside from the shower was skin slapping against skin. He held her arms back, nipping at her ear. "Let's see if you cum from just me fucking your ass," he growled. He looked down at their hips, watching her ass bounce with each thrust. He was already close to cumming as her anal muscles clenched even harder around him.

Tifa moaned as she rocked her hips. "Rude!" she said loudly. She felt him move faster and thrusting into her like a madman. Her ass felt so full with his cock. Her anal muscles clenched at his member and felt him release her arms so he could grab her hips, feeling his cock go deeper into her. She moved one hand back to her pussy, shoving four fingers back inside. "Oh yes! YES! Fuck…fuck my ass! Rude, I'm close! I'm-ooh! I'm cumming! Cum-MING!" she yelled as her pussy gushed juices out and her ass clamped down on his dick.

With her ass clamping on him like a vise, he gave one final thrust into her ass, releasing his cum in her. Both of them stayed like as they caught their breath and came down from their bliss. Rude slowly pulled out, keeping his arm wrapped around her waist and turned off the shower with his other hand. He carried her out of the tub then sat her on the sink as she leaned back against the mirror.

"That was…wonderful," Tifa breath out as Rude dried them off. Her body felt satisfied now.

Rude grinned as he carried back to their room and gently tossed her on the bed. "Don't think we're done yet," he said. "If I remember correctly, you said back then front…"

Tifa smiled as she felt her body get aroused again. "I did…"

* * *

Next chapter coming soon...


	2. Chapter 2

Rude straddled her waist, placing his cock in between her breasts. "You know what to do."

Tifa smiled as she squeezed her buxom rack around the cock that she loved so much. She felt the tip of his member press against her lips and began sucking on it with each thrust, squeezing her tits tighter around him. She didn't even notice Rude moved his hand back until she felt those long fingers work her swollen clit and tender flesh. She gasped when she felt him give her labia a slap, feeling her juices gush out.

"Like that, huh?" Rude asked as he gave the swollen lips another slap, feeling her cunt get wetter. He pushed her hands away then grabbed those heavy white mounds and squeezed them even tighter around his cock. He thrust even faster into her cleavage, feeling his balls slap against the underside of her breasts. "Fuck your tits feel so good." They weren't as good as her mouth but they felt just as stimulating. What man didn't want to fuck tits like these at least once? He knew plenty of her male bar patrons had that fantasy, but none of them would ever know how great it felt to fuck her natural large breasts or see how damn sexy she looked licking and sucking the head of their cock.

She moaned as he continued to fuck her large breasts, sucking on the head even harder. Before Rude, she never thought she would appreciate her chest, especially since she could hear men fantasizing about it and women insulting her. So she was surprised when Rude revealed that he hadn't bothered to look at her chest much and said her hands were the second thing that caught his eye, her eyes were the first. She whined when he pulled away, looking up at him in question. "Rude…?" He lied down next to her then moved his hand down her thigh and started rubbing her wet lips. She knew what he wanted her to do and straddled his face, feeling his hands on her hips bringing her down onto his mouth. The busty woman moaned loudly, rocking her hips as she felt his tongue licking her labia. "Oooh, Rude!"

The Turk spread her ass cheeks and pussy, looking at the stretched puckered hole that he'd just fucked earlier and saw some of his cum leaking out. He lapped at it then covered it with his mouth, sucking on her opening before shoving his tongue inside her. Tifa cried out and moved back against him while he tongue fucked her ass. He licked down to the skin in between her holes then gave her a pussy a small lick, looking at her vagina quivering and dripping juices onto his chin.

Tifa gasped as she felt Rude suck on her clit then nearly screamed when his teeth tugged at the sensitive nub. "Rude!" Her hand moved down to his cock and started stroking him slowly. She could feel his tongue wriggling against her clit and she started moving her hand faster, leaning down to lap at the precum that was on the tip. His mouth moved over her swollen wet lips, sucking harshly on the sensitive skin then felt him suck on her clit again. "Ooh, Rude!" Her mouth closed around the head of his cock, sucking on the precum that was leaking out then took him deeper, slowly bobbing her head.

Rude groaned as he felt her deep throat him and thrust his hips up into that wonderful mouth. He moved his tongue around inside her cunt, drinking up any juices that were leaking out. He could feel her throat tightening around his cock as she started bobbing her head faster, feeling his orgasm getting close. Before she could do that, he pushed her off to the side and sat up. She looked up at him question. He pulled her up to the bedframe and placed her hands above her head. "Grab onto the bedframe," he ordered.

She gave him a mischievous smile, not listening to him. "And if I don't…?"

The Turk didn't show any emotions and before she knew it, her wrists were suddenly tied to the bedframe by rope. And she knew there was no getting out, Rude was a professional at tying knots and once he tied someone down, they had no hope of getting free until he said so. "I think a little punishment is needed…spread your legs." He saw her get that defiant look in her eyes and kept her legs firmly closed. Unfortunately for her, he knew how to get her to cooperate.

Tifa cried out when she felt his hand slap her breast, feeling her body become more aroused at the rough treatment. "Rude!" He slapped her other breast and continued to slap them both, feeling her pussy leak out onto the sheets. After a few minutes of her breast being assaulted, she finally opened her legs. "Rude, please! I need you inside me!"

Rude didn't respond, looking in between her thighs. His hand moved over the swollen wet lips and gave it a hard slap, hearing her moan. He slapped it harder, pushing her legs further apart when he saw them closing.

The busty brunette cried out again when she felt him smack her, the throbbing in between her thighs was becoming more heated as he continued to "punish" her. She never minded him getting rough like this with her body and it had been long time for her. Two and half long weeks where her body ached for him, using so many toys to get herself off and it only ended up a little satisfied, using her fingers barely took the edge off, and then there was a night or two where she didn't sleep at all. This right now, was exactly what she needed. Feeling his rough calloused hands on her body, him just dominating her and giving her pleasure. She moaned loudly as she felt her pussy spurt out, feeling his hand rubbing along the now flushed swollen lips in between her thighs. Her eyes went wide with shock as she felt him shove four fingers into her cunt and began fucking her hard and fast. "Oh ye-ESSS!" she screamed as his hand moved around, feeling his thumb rub her sensitive nub in small quick circles. She tugged at the rope holding her wrists despite knowing it was no use. "More! I need mo-AHH! Fuck! Yes!" She felt him lift her hips up with the hand inside her, moaning louder as she looked down at her hips and saw for herself the hand violating her body. Her pussy was spurting out her juices like a sprinkler with each thrust of his hand as she tugged at the rope holding her wrist captive.

He watched as his hand continued plunging in and out of her body, knowing she was getting close to her third orgasm of the night. His thumb her swollen clit faster as her core tightened around his fingers then pulled them before she could cum. She looked up at him in frustration and confusion, bringing his hand up to lick at her juices. He looked at her entire body as he continued to lick his fingers clean, seeing her breasts were swollen in need, her nipples were hard with arousal then looked down past her torso and looked in between her opened legs. Her inner thighs were soaked as was her cunt which was still had her fluids flowing out and her labia was flushed and swollen. He still didn't say anything as he lifted her hips with his hands and lined his cock with her wet entrance, feeling her shiver in need.

Tifa watched as that long thick cock pushed all the way into her body and began pounding into her. She threw her head back as she felt it plunging deeper and deeper into her, hearing their hips slap against each other. "Oh yes! YES! Harder, Rude!" She felt him thrust harder and leaned his head down to suck on her nipple while one of his hands moved to her other breast and began fondling it.

Rude felt her strong legs wrap around his waist as he continued to pound her into the mattress. He moved his hands up to her bound wrists and untied her. She grabbed onto his shoulders as soon as she was free, digging her nails into them. "Is this what you needed?" he grunted as he began thrusting harder and faster into her.

"Y-Yes!" she shouted. She brought his head down to give him a deep kiss, feeling their tongues brush against each other. Her hand moved down in between their bodies and started rubbing her swollen clit. She could feel his cock slamming into her as she continued to rub the little nub. Rude kissed his way down to her breasts, nipping at her rosy nipple while he moved one hand back up to her other breast and slapped at it lightly and massaged it. She could feel her vagina tightening around him and getting wetter, feeling her orgasm getting close. "Rude, I-" She couldn't finish her sentence as she arched her back and pulled his head closer to her chest as she came, screaming his name as she did.

He could feel her body tighten around him like a vise along with her juices showering his cock. He didn't last much longer and gave her one last brutal thrust as he came inside her.

Tifa held him as she felt his cum filling her, bringing his head up to give him another deep kiss as they came down from their high. Once he was done, Rude slowly pulled out of her, feeling their combined liquids leak out. "Mmm, that was hot," she moaned.

Rude chuckled as he lied down next to her and pulled her close to him. "It was," he agreed. "That was a good welcome home present."

She gave him a sexy smile and kissed his chin. "I'll make sure to welcome you home like that more often," she promised.

"Good," Rude said. "I'll definitely get home a lot faster knowing you're waiting for me like this."


End file.
